dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Midou Reiji
| gender= Male | height= | weight= | title=Hero | Sister=Kyouka | Daughter=Sanako | Relatives=Rino }} |Midou Renji}} is the rival of the protagonist. Biography He is the , a powerful swordsman who never knew defeat until the recent events. He is one of the few people to return from the Land of Nargol alive. However he is infamously known for his defeat by the Dark Knight. He is known as a Hero, chosen by Rena. He is supposedly be the rumoured lover of Rena, to which everybody in the world seems to believes so. Thus Reiji is greatly hated by all the male gods. The male gods of Elios Pantheon hates Reiji, as they all yearn for Rena. While the goddesses are obsessed with the Hero of Light. The Nargol's Deities are cautious of him and clearly see him as an enemy. However they are unworried as their Dark Knight has defeated him numerous times. The humans believes he is The One Who Brings The Golden Dawn. The chosen one will clear the Dark Night by killing the Demon King and eradicate all fiends in the world. Thus bringing the Golden Age of humanity again. His image is a lion. History Reiji wasn't born from the legal wife of the Midou family. His mother was a foreigner and he'd inherited her hair colour. Reiji was brought up by the Yoshino married couple for some reason. Reiji is a celebrity in his junior high and high school, as his family was rich, was versatility in all sports and had excellent grades. The captain of the karate club seek revenge on Reiji for stealing his beloved girl and there was a fight. As a result, the Karate captain's jaw bone was crushed and required healed for 3 months, while Reiji was unharmed. There was no retaliation, it is uncertain whether Reiji's parents was involved behind the scenes or the Karate captain did nothing out of fear. Another guy who was doing martial arts challenged Reiji. Some of them were bigger than Reiji and some were adults. But no one has won. Shortly after summer vacation, Reiji invited the girls to his family's villa. He along with the girls were summoned on Elios by Rena, she requested them to defeat the Demon King. Reiji was quick to hear the request of the beautiful woman and accepted the Demon King subjugation. Reiji and the girls are missing on Earth. There was a search party for them. The Hero of Light's Party travelled to Argore Kingdom. Reiji tried to flirt with princess Regena. Goz used magic on the Argore's youth with antipathy towards the Hero and changed their personality to aggressive, Goz directed them to attack the Hero. The angry Hero fought against the Argore warriors. The result was that most of king's soldiers were defeated by Hero and almost out of battle. And after going wild, the Hero's party left Argore for the Land of Nargol. A year since they were summoned, the Hero's party invaded Nargol. However their disappearance has been a week on Earth. Reiji killed the Beast Demon General Elitena. Four days before reaching the Demon King Castle, Ranfeld led the Order of the Dark Knights against the girl members of the Hero's party. At that time, Reiji took another action, and the girls fought hard without Reiji. However the situation was reversed when Reiji noticed the girl's crisis. Reiji nearly destroyed the the Dark Knights order, but Felton sacrificed his corps to hold off Reiji and the others. But thanks to that, the order of the Dark Knights managed to escape total annihilation, leaving only a few remnants. Appearance He is a handsome man. His good looks is on par with Alphos. He doesn't look older than twenties. He has a well-developed face with a height of 180 centimetres. He has bright brown hair that looks golden in the sunlight. He looked like a knight in a fantasy novel. He wore a pure white armour with gold patterns. A golden circlet with a blue colour jewel in the centre. He wore an expensive crimson cloak on his back. Personality In reality Reiji is a brutal person. He loves women. His way of life would always involve with saving females, even if it risk his life. Such a place can be called a hero. He would never coercive upon a woman but he would convince them. However he has never been inconvenience to get close to women because he has a good face. Therefore men gets jealous. He develops a , as he believes he is The One Who Brings The Golden Dawn. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Reiji is attracted to Rena. When rumours spread about him being in a relationship with her, he agrees and proclaims himself as Rena's lover. He is unwillingly to lose in the presence of Rena. ;Almina ;Chiyuki :Reiji often listens to Chiyuki's advises. ;Euria ;Kaya ;Kuroki :Reiji doesn't remember Kuroki back on earth. :Reiji views Kuroki as a sinful man who serves the wicked Demon King, and needs to seek atonement. :Reiji was annoyed when Chiyuki acknowledged that it wasn't him or her who saved the victims in the labyrinth. :Due to his overwhelming defeat, he developed fear against him. ;Kyouka :Kyouka is Reiji's half younger sister. ;Nao :It is implied that he has a sexual relationship with Nao. ;Rino :She is a relative of the Midou family, so they have met at a young age. Reiji is Rino's first love partner. ;Sahoko :Childhood friend and lover. Reiji has frequently making coitus with Sahoko. ;Sanako :Daughter. Sana is the daughter of Reiji and Sahoko. ;Shirone :Reiji tried to seduce Shirone, but Shirone wasn't aware and thought it was a joke. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Mona displays the Hero of Light's Party with her magical imagery, it shows Reiji and the others are fighting against monsters. He was waving a shining sword and fighting monsters. Modus points out the Hero's party and Kuroki recognised him and the other girls. Modus requested Kuroki to defeat Reiji. As the Hero's party approach the Demon King Castle of Nargol, they encountered the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight demanded to duel one one one with Reiji. Reiji accepts and confidently declares that it will end in one hit. However the Dark Knight was able to parry all of Reiji's attack, Reiji was getting impatient until the Dark Knight managed to cut him down. Reiji collapse as he saw his own chest wounds. The other Hero's party quickly grabbed Reiji and teleport away. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord When the Hero's party arrived at the entrance to the cave where Holy Dragon Lord of Silver lives, Reiji suddenly released his Light Cannon of Divine Might. When Kuroki leaves the Holy Dragon Lord, he was attacked by Reiji's Light Cannon of Divine Might. Chiyuki scolds Reiji for unleashing that attack. However Reiji replies that he would have prevented it. When the Dark Knight exits the Mount Holy Dragon cave, he was ambushed by the Hero's Party. Reiji encourages his comrades as he pointed out that the Dark Knight was involved with the Roch Kingdom incident. When the Dark Knight's identity was revealed, everybody was shocked and only Reiji was unfazed with Kuroki appearance. Reiji questions why Kuroki is in Elios. The Silver Witch Chiyuki explains her research to the other members of the Hero's Party. She also explains her meeting with Tarabos. Shirone encourages Reiji to go meet Tarabos in Saria, instead of going to Argore Kingdom. Goz thinks back about his encounter with Reiji. The Evil God's Labyrinth Modus explains to Kuroki that Nut was captured by the Hero's party. The Hero's party departed Holy Lenaria Republic and headed towards Ariadia Republic. Reiji was riding on his Pegasus. Reiji, Chiyuki, Rino, Sahoko and Nao reached the fourth floor of the labyrinth. There was a golem as a gatekeeper and Reiji challenged it with his dual sword wielding. Rino summons Kelpies for the Hero's party to travel to the bottom of the lake. Laveurys recovers with the power of his labyrinth. Only Reiji was able to match Laveurys. Reiji who helped the humans trapped in the labyrinth, became the champions of Ariadia Republic, and was endowed with Ariadia's honorary citizenship. With this Ariadia citizenship, any country that belongs to the Ariad Alliance can freely enter and exit. And Reiji officially earned the title of Hero. The Hero of Light's fame was recognised by Ariadia Republic and will resonate in the western countries of the continent. Euria begged Reiji to be her husband and king of Pasipaea Kingdom, Reiji declined the offer. The Black Storm He was present when Shirone was practising for the role of Alferia. When Shirone complained about her costume revealing too much skin, Reiji says it looks good on Shirone. Reiji fought a rematch with Ranfeld. Reiji was beaten by the Dark Knight. The Demon Realm's Princess After the Black Storm incident, the Hero's party created Eld Kingdom. The Beast God's Desert In Totona monologue, she mentions Reiji. Reiji meditates in the heart of the golden pyramid behind Aarnak, he forms a contract with a top tier light Elemental Spirit. In the skyship, he summons Bennu to destroy a Great Sandworm. He fought a second round against Dahāku. Abilities He mainly uses the sword gifted by Rena, it is the : The Sword of Shining Light| | |}}, made of . There is a golden light overflows from his blade. His second sword was crafted by a famous Dwarf, but it was destroyed by Laveurys. His third sword was made with | |}}. Reiji is ranked second in terms of strength in magic ability within the Hero of Light's Party. Reiji's fighting ability is tremendous. Even if Chiyuki, Nao, Rino, Sahoko and Shirone teamed up against Reiji, they wouldn't win. Rena says Reiji's fighting power alone is comparable to the king of the gods, Odis. Reiji is ambidextrous so he can easily dual sword wielding. Because of that, it is possible to manipulate two swords simultaneously without discomfort. Rena specially gifted Reiji with a Pegasus, which is a precious thing that isn't permitted to ride unless it is a Holy Knight. * is a technique. It is a quick movement to close the gap of the opponent with the speed of light with continuous attack. * is a technique. Reiji holds his swords low, he makes his whole body feel like a spring and flies towards his opponent. The speed was fierce, like an arrow of light. It is a body-to-body attack that blows the whole body like a spring. It has the power to penetrate any object if it hits. Magic * の魔法| no mahō}} * is magic that transfers to the target person. However it requires consensual from the other person. If the target resists, the transfer can not be done well. Elemental Spirit Magic Reiji can't summon basic Elemental Spirits like Earth, Water, Fire, or Wind at all. However the top-tier light Elemental Spirit seemed to be suitable. *Bennu *Failinis Light Magic Reiji specialises in , but not good at other attributes magic. * * * is a less powerful version of the Light Cannon of Divine Might. * **Reiji can create a , the light illuminates the night sky, giving an illusion that the sun has climbed again. It is the magic of maximum sunlight. It was a technique unique to Reiji specialising in light attributes. Development Takeru Nezaki originally wrote Reiji as Sahoko's younger brother and there is a big age gap between the two. When that setting was made, the episode was never written because it was clearly bad. Just because it wasn't written, the protagonist of harem series are certainly hated. Reiji is a Hero, who is the Dark Knight's rival, but the author was very worried about what kind of character it would be. Normally his character would be for the protagonist position. The author thought that it was such a character if you look at from the side view of a harem series protagonist with handsome settings. After some time, the author read his novel and thought he'd made Reiji's character too harsh. As it was mentioned from various people, the author can't change everything, but he should revised it to make it a little better. The author thinks that it is not good to rewrite it later.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Daemon and the Contractor In the Magnet version, the character became more amiable than the Narou version. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Otherworlder